


Hurts

by blank_ghost



Series: S=K log W [8]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drawback to being a genius, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blank_ghost/pseuds/blank_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s never died from his migraines before, obviously, but he’s never sure each time one hits if he’s going to have an aneurism or just be left a vegetable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr to get updates and previews of fics as well as general frostiron goodness. Blank-ghost . Tumblr . Com (open to Frostiron prompts!)

The world turns to so much static as long cool fingers massaging slow patterns into his forehead and down his scalp, the sensation tingling down his spine as he tries to relax. His muscles don’t catch on though and keep tense, the pain bringing everything into a scale of too much. Too much touch, too much sound, too much light.   
  
    “You’ve been working too hard, that is why, right?” Loki says softly from above, his voice barely cutting through the atmosphere in his brain. It’s soft and lyrical in its own right, like liquid silk in his ears.   
  
    “Cant stop them. It just… happens.” He groans, opening his eyes slowly even knowing the visual onslaught will push his already over taxed mind into a frenzy. The lights are dim but too bright for his eyes even now, making the edges of everything lit vibrate and hum sickeningly. Loki’s silvery green eyes are full of concern as he looks down to him. His brow furrowed with stress lines.   
  
    Closing his eyes in shame he pushes his head further back into Loki’s lap like he can sink away into the warm safety of the god and leave everything behind.  
  
    Pepper’s always been the only one to see him when he falls apart. When his brilliant mind cannibalizes itself, mulching through projects as much as gray matter. The darker side to being Tony Stark. One of the darker sides anyways. If he really breaks it down he’s sure he’s made up of more anti-mater than bright hero.   
  
    Loki’s lips are soft as he brings them down against his brow like he can sooth away all the migraines pain, like he can ground Tony though the hypersensitivity that drowns him. Return him to the world of living and the land of pain free. His sentiment does nothing against the migraines onslaught.  
  
    If only it was that easy. God, Odin, -fuck, Thor! - Anyone that’s willing to hear his pleas from Asgard and beyond! Let it be that easy.  
  
    A debilitating railroad spike of pain driving itself through his frontal lobe with each pulse of his heartbeat. Driving his breathing to something choppy and keeping it there till his heart hammers against the arcs socket wall painfully. Doing it’s best to peg him to the floor.   
  
    God. Even his blood feels funny in his body. Like it wants out. Burning.   
  
    Loki doesn’t need to be murmuring to him softly over the beautiful white noise of slamming music, he needs to be building a coffin.   
  
    He’s never died from his migraines before, obviously, but he’s never sure each time one hits if he’s going to have an aneurism or just be left a vegetable.   
  
    A whine must have escaped because Loki is barking out a command to Jarvis to turn on the lights before settling him on the cold floor were he found him a few hours ago before the god stands up. The silence roaring in his ears as he hears his own pain painted breaths.   
  
    His body won’t stop shaking with pain and the lack of warmth now that Loki has removed himself from him. Curling onto his side and opening his eyes slowly to look up at the blurry vision that is Loki. Battle ready and weary to the bones, the god of chaos doesn’t seem to be enjoying the mayhem that has attacked his lovers mind.  
  
    “Jarvis, Call Bruce, tell him we’re coming to the tower, give him a list of Tony’s symptoms.” Loki says with barely contained worry in his voice, coating each word with horrified red as they hang in the air before sinking into the world around them.   
  
    He swallows thickly around the bile in his throat that’s threatening to liberate his stomach.  
  
    “Master Laufeyson, Sir has never seen a doctor about the migraines before. Nor is it in Shields files.”   
  
    “First time for everything Jarvis, call Doctor Banner. We’re teleporting.” Loki sighs as he kneels back at his side, catching a shaking hand and holding it tight for a moment, kissing each knuckle like he’s made of glass.   
  
    He feels like it.   
  
    “We go now. Banner will help you.” Loki breathes softly against his knuckles, gently laying a warm hand against the arc before scooting his arm under his shoulders and one under his knees. Standing easily. It’s hard for him to forget sometimes that Loki strong despite his wiry body.   
  
    Loki holds him close for a second. Silently comforting himself in this last moment between them before all hell breaks loose.  
  
    With no ground beneath him to ground himself with the vertigo sinks its claws in and rips through his belly. Moaning softly and swallowing down bile as he hides his face against Loki’s neck he knows that it’s only going to get worse before getting better.   
  
    “I’m not going to let anything happen to you, Tony. There is no force in the nine realms that can prevent me from making you better.” Loki vows softly against his sweat soaked brow before he pulls his magic around them like a comforting cloak. It tingles at his nerves and dances along his skin in green flames that offer neither warmth nor cold. If he hadn’t seen and felt it a hundred times already he’d question if it’s just another hallucination.  
  
    Fear, cold and bitter strangles his heart in a pain that’s felt even though the hurricane of his migraine.  
  
    He’s not afraid of Loki not making him better, He’s afraid of his god being taken away. Dragging a shaking arm around Loki’s neck and burrowing himself closer against the strong deity as the world dissolves around them.   
  
    He’s got to admit, its one hell of a way to tell the other Avengers that Loki is back on earth and bunking with him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Big FAT thank you shout out to the worlds best Beta ever Becky...
> 
> and my Bacon. <3


End file.
